


Let Her Go, Gundham

by cyan_cyanide17



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fresh Breakup, Song Inspired, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan_cyanide17/pseuds/cyan_cyanide17
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham are situated in Kazuichi’s apartment as Gundham cries and reflects over his fresh breakup with Sonia Nevermind.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (mentioned and broken up)
Kudos: 37





	Let Her Go, Gundham

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I am aware of how Gundham might be a little out of character when he’s crying. It was slightly more difficult to write that I thought and the pacing here is just unnecessarily wonky. 
> 
> All constructive but polite criticism is welcomed. I hope I do the characters justice and that you can look forward to more content on my end.
> 
> **I actually wrote this while listening to a song. If that’s your thing, I reccomend listening to “Let Her Go” by The Passengers.**

Kazuichi held a crying Gundam as some soft music played in the background. He knew why it was making Gundam so sad. After all, Sonia had just broken up with him.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He softly reassured the tearful Gundam that had his strong arms wrapped around Kazuichi. “Shhh. It’s going to be okay, okay?” Whispering sweet nothings into his ear in attempts to help his crying while rubbing his back.

It hurt to see him like this, so in pain. Gundam and Sonia had been going so strong and even though she had let him down easy it wouldn’t hurt any less. Sometimes people grow apart and things happen, their goals and dreams are different.

Souda had only loved Sonia for a short time. Moving on when she was with Gundam was hard but it was nothing compared to the feelings Gundam now had. All he knew how to do was be there and be a shoulder to cry on. That seemed to be enough for now. 

Gundam’s body shook with the tears that were rolling down his face. Kazuichi’s heart was breaking. Even if he hadn’t been close to Gundam Tanaka throughout highschool he had grown closer to him throughout the last couple of years. 

Now Gundam’s makeup was running. Carefully Kazuichi stood up, searching for his makeup wipes before coming back. 

Gently he wiped away the makeup, holding Gundam’s face as he did so. And when he was done, Gundam fell back into his embrace, shoulders still shaking from the sobs that shook his core. 

Gundam whispered, speech broken by tears. “I-I..” another sob. 

“Ya? What’s up?” Kazuichi said, patiently waiting for the taller man to speak. 

Again, Gundam spoke. Trying to form a coherent sentence. “I… she…” his shoulders shook even more violently. “W-we said w-we were g-going to get betrothed… Then she-“.

Kazuichi held him closer. “It’s okay, dude. Ya never have to explain. But if ya want ya can continue. Okay?”

Gundam nodded and sniffled, trying to continue. “T-the Dark Queen s-spoke of re-returning to her kingdom to rule…”

“Ya? She said that?” Kazuichi nudged him to keep speaking as he rubbed his back. 

“She spoke about how I would be a fine leader..” he breathed out, speaking again. “How I could care for my hellish beasts there as well as care for the ones in Europe.” Gundham looked away from Kazuichi, eyes suddenly on the floor.

“What’d be wrong with that?” Kazuichi asked. “It’s like your dream, right?”

“Well, mortal, my dream pertains to something of that nature but I do not wish to lead a country. I am not fit to rule..” 

Kazuichi was relieved he was getting his spunk back in calling him mortal but the last sentence had him utterly confused. Hadn’t Gundham always wanted to be the ‘Overlord of Ice’ or something? Miss Sonia was handing that opportunity to him on a silver platter and he was denying her!

Kazuichi sat there flabbergasted at Gundham. “What do you mean?” He finally said.

“I- my dream to be the best caretaker of creatures large and small has always been at the forefront of my mind, mortal. I wished to rule the world as a side goal.” He said finally. Pulling up his tearstained scarf to hide his embarrassment. 

Kazuichi was even more confused now. “Okay, man. I really don’t see how you couldn’t do that from her Kingdom.”

Gundham looked at Kazuichi with soft eyes and then looked away. “She would require an heir. And that is something I could not give her.” Gundham said at last.

Kazuichi sat there stunned once again. He couldn’t ‘provide an heir’? “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You see, foolish mortal, I the great Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka, cannot have and do not wish to have children after my incidents with the Demon.” He said, pulling up his scarf again and hiding within the fabric.

“You can’t have children and that’s why Miss Sonia broke up with you?” Kazuichi said abruptly.

“Well, one of the reasons.” Gundham added sourly, no need to remind him of his pain. 

“That’s fair I guess. And like, since ya said ya didn’t want to have kids ya guys couldn’t work it out with the many options that there is..” Kazuichi said, genuinely thinking about it. 

When Kazuichi looked up, Gundham was staring at him with a look of surprise and confusion. “What?” He said.

“Mortal, you genuinely looked like you were thinking.” Gundham spoke, looking at Kazuichi who was now annoyed.

“Ya man. I’m just trying to understand what happened. No need to get on my grill, jeez.” Kazuichi looked at Gundham who was softly smiling at him, tearing still staining his cheek.

Gundham let out a huff of a laugh. It wasn’t present to someone who wasn’t listening but when Kazuichi heard it, the smallest smile presented itself on his lips. Breakups were hard. Kazuichi knew it would take Gundham a lot of time to get over it. But maybe, just maybe, it would be easier from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Again, all constructive but polite criticism is welcomed. Tell me if you’d like to see me write anything or perhaps if you have any recommendations.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
